la carta de una niña enamorada
by andysaint112
Summary: Las cartas demuestran sentimientos ocultos, aquí una carta de una joven a un caballero antes de iniciar la batalla, one shot, se revelan sentimientos ocultos y ciertos detalles...


La carta de la niña enamorada

Todos los personajes se saint seiya pertenecen a masami kurumada.

Querido caballero:

Me entusiasma tanto volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo en el que el destino fue cruel, arrogante y nos separo...después de una amistad frágil en la que talves aun en los fragmentos de este espejo, nos comprendemos, siendo aun compañeros de armas mis sentimientos pasaron de ser de una amiga fiel, compañera y guerrera, a alguien que desesperadamente busca luz en un infructífera oscuridad, de tu corazón enamorado de otra, una afortunada que goza de tu bondad y alegría , que llena mi alma de dolor, angustia y pesares, tan solo por los celos de no tener tu amor...

Mucho he escuchado de usted, mucho se rumora, y todo lo oigo y escucho aun conociendo que su lado bueno solo pocos lo conocen, pero sabia usted que el amor están grande como el universo, el cosmos, y la bondad que lo rodea siempre, que esta presente en su forma de hablar, su compañía...

Aun así con la miseria del destino usted se alejo de mi y yo de usted y eso fue todo, nunca nos dimos a conoce por la edad, yo menor y usted mayor, pero que locura, ahora se por que esmeralda prefirió morir, desde el día en que me rescato y me levanto en sus musculosos brazos, supe que lo amaba por la manera tan dulce en que me levanto y me llevo con mi abuelito...

Señor caballero yo siempre supe que usted fue bueno solo que lo guarde en mi corazon , señor caballero cuanto yo daria por que volviese a la isla y se quedara y no se fuera como siempre que va por su hermanito, señor caballero,yo, a usted desde que esmeralda lo llevo con mi abuelito para curarle, desde ese momento cupido lanzo sus redes haciendome caer bajo su infusion de amor y melancolia...tan solo por no tenerlo junto a mi...

Hoy le pido a mis sueños que lo traiga aquí, también la pido a la luna que alumbre con fuerza en su corazón , es usted el sueño que tal vez nunca alcanze..

No me importa su pasado, para mi es una rosa, no me importa si me lástima con la espina, yo no quiero vivir sin usted...

Le grito que vuelva, que estoy devastada, hoy quiero pedirle y gritarle que vuelva...

Escuchar su voz y sentirlo aqui no es mas que un sueño, un sueño de una niña , que no distingue la realidad y me pierdo en el vacio...

Quiero regresar el tiempo que paso, para ver la estrellas, que nos miren y sientan celos de que estemos juntos, pasaron los años y se le olvido lo que me prometio cuando se marcho...

Las flores ya llegaron, y lo esperan perderse en su voz y recuerdo...

Quien iba a decir que sin usted no se vivir y mucha faltame hace, nadie podrá llenar el vacío que usted dejo en mi...

Que difícil es vivir, sin usted, le abro mi corazón para cuando usted quiera volver...

Es tan frío como el agua, y no lo eniendo y pido al cielo que sepa comprender estos ataques de celos que me entran si yo no le vuelvo a ver...

Es la luz que ilumina mi vida , una fruta prohibida,tan diferente tan parecida a las estrellas tan lejos y hermosas, siempre lejos de mi alcanze asi como usted...

Aunque pase el tiempo y sea feliz con alguien mas , yo lo esperare, la persona que tiene aceso a su corazon , quiero que sepa que es una bendicion,esa pude haber sido yo...

Si tuviera una oportunidad le cambiaria el final a todo, pero no podría por que... Me da gusto que ese con ella en la eternidad... Me da gusto que aun la ame y la quiera...

hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancía entre los dos , pero se apago la luz del cielo y ya no sale mas aquí el sol...todo esta tan gris.. Todo es oscuridad sin la luz de su voz...

soy fragilidad sin usted , el recuperarlo se fue...

Como me duele su partida, su ausencia, extraño su voz y presencia..

Como vuela el tiempo cuando no esta, me duele hasta el alma, me duele no verle ...

Usted enamora a las noches mas bellas, miles de lunas pasan y yo espero su regreso, el corazon te entregue, en sus brazos el cielo encontre y en sus ojos la fe..

Su voz marco mi corazon, es usted señor caballero la razon por la que vivire...

Hoy lo extraño mas que nunca y no esta y ya no se vivir, no siento el calor, y no estoy junto a usted, en noches frias, no tengo mi razon para vivir y me falta el aire, si no estoy con usted...

Señor caballero perdone el corazón de una chica tonta que lo admira... Y que a usted no le interesa, por que su corazon le pertenece a mi amiga

Aun con lágrimas y el corazón dolido por no saber aprovechar la situación en la que hemos sido tan solamente amigos, y no solo eso tan solo conocidos, me lamento nunca haberle dicho que LO AMO!...

Ahora el destino me juega una mala pasada al luchar contra usted...

Attentamente:

Helen, o mas bien quinto satelite de artemisa mientras algo no me ocurra ...

Mientras un dios no decida sobre mi, mi destino inevitable...


End file.
